Iver P. Cooper
Iver P. Cooper, an intellectual property law attorney, lives in Arlington, Virginia with his wife and two children. Iver has received legal writing awards from the American Patent Law Association, the U.S. Trademark Association, and the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers, and is the sole author of Biotechnology and the Law. He has frequently contributed both fiction and nonfiction to The Grantville Gazette. Works Fiction *''Federico and Ginger'' *''The Painter's Gambit'' *''Under the Tuscan Son'' *''At the Cliff's Edge'' *''Grand Tour'' *''Stretching Out, Part One: Second Starts'' *''Stretching Out, Part Two, Amazon Adventure'' *''The Doodlebugger'' *''Out of a Job?'' *''Stretching Out, Part Three: Maria's Mission'' *''A Pirate's Ken'' *''Stretching Out, Part Four: Beyond the Line'' *''Lost In Translation'' *''Stretching Out, Part Five: Riding the Tiger'' *''First Impressions'' *''Stretching Out, Part Six: King of the Jungle'' *''Arsenic and Old Italians'' *''The Dewey System'' *''Gajam Raanni'' *''Two Left Feet'' *''Lion's Tower'' *''Fire and Ice '' *''The Tower of Babel '' *''Between East and West (GG 72)'' *''1636: Seas of Fortune'' ''Non-Fiction'' *''Drillers In Doublets'' *''In Vitro Veritas: Glassmaking After The Ring Of Fire'' *''Bouncing Back: Bringing Rubber to Grantville'' *''Harnessing The Iron Horse: Railroad Locomotion In The 1632 Universe'' *''Aluminum: Will O' the Wisp?'' *''The Sound of Mica'' *''All Roads Lead....'' *''Hither and Yon: Transportation Modes, Costs and Infrastructure in 1632 and after'' *''My Name is Legion: Copying the Books of Grantville'' *''The Wooden Wonders of Grantville'' *''Soundings and Sextants, Part One, Navigational Instruments Old and New'' *''Tennis: The Game of Kings'' *''Soundings and Sextants, Part Two, Celestial Navigation Methods'' *''Seeing the Heavens'' *''Safety First: Industrial Safety in 1632, Part One, Legal and Social Aspects'' *''Safety First: Industrial Safety in 1632, Part Two, Technical Aspects'' *''Better Foundations, Part 1: An Introduction to Concrete'' *''Better Foundations, Part 2: Putting Concrete to Work'' *''The Wind is Free: Sailing Ship Design, Part 1: Propulsion'' *''The Wind is Free: Sailing Ship Design, Part 2, Seaworthiness'' *''Mineral Mastery: Discovery and Control of Ore Deposits After the Baltic War'' *''Industrial Alchemy, Part 1: The New Philosopher's Stone'' *''Industrial Alchemy, Part 2: Inorganic Chemical Bestiary'' *''Industrial Alchemy: Part 3, Organic Chemistry Methods and Canonical Appearances'' *''Industrial Alchemy, Part 4: Organic Chemical Feedstocks and Product Timeline'' *''Borax Bonanzas'' *''Industrial Alchemy, Part 5: Polymers'' *''The Multihull and the Mariner'' *''Stitching the Country Together: Railroad System Technology in 1632'' *''Treasures of the Earth: Geophysical and Geochemical Prospecting'' *''Renaissance Boogie: Dancing in Early Modern Europe'' *''Locomotion: The Next Generation '' *''Untying the Wind '' *''Highways of the Sky '' *''Climate: The Little Ice Age After the Ring of Fire '' *''Hydrogen: The Gas of Levity '' *''The New Royal Touch: Synthesis of Anti-TB Drugs '' *''Sitting on Cloud Nine: Airship Lift and Altitude Control '' *''Cold Comforts: Natural Refridgeration in the 1632 Universe '' *''Airship Propulsion, Part One: Thrust and Drag '' *''Airship Propulsion, Part Two: Revving Up '' *''Airship Propulsion, Part Three: Steaming Along '' *''Airship Propulsion, Part Four: The Aereon '' *''Naval Armament and Armor, Part One, Big Guns at Sea '' *''Naval Armament and Armor, Part Two: Ready, Aim, Fire '' *''Naval Armament and Armor, Part Three: Hitting the Target '' *''Naval Armament and Armor, Part 4: Implements of Destruction '' *''Naval Armament and Armor, Part 5: Thrust and Parry '' *''Infectious Pestilence: Part 1, Coping with Plague in Early Modern Europe '' *''Infectious Pestilence: Part 2, Fighting the Plague After the Ring of Fire '' *''Airship Failures, Mishaps, Accidents, and Disasters: Part 1, A Historical Perspective '' *''Airship Failures, Mishaps, Accidents, and Disasters: Part 2, Fiery Deaths and Hydrogen Embrittlement '' *''Life at Sea in the Old and New Time Lines: Part 1, Providing Nourishment '' *''Life at Sea in the Old and New Time Lines: Part 2, Keeping Dry (and Afloat) '' *''Life at Sea in the Old and New Time Lines: Part 3, Shipboard Lighting and Fire Prevention '' *''Life at Sea in the Old and New Time Lines: Part 4, Lights Across the Waters (GG 71)'' *''Fair or Foul: Part 1, Observing Temperature, Humidity, and Precipitation (GG 72)'' *''Fair or Foul: Part 2, Observing Pressure and Wind (GG 73)'' *''Fair or Foul, Part 3: Meteorological Observation Networks (GG 74)'' *''Fair or Foul, Part 4: Weather Analysis and Forecasting (GG 75) '' *''The Wind Is the Enemy: Part 1, Airship Takeoff, Landing, Hangaring, and Ground Handling (GG 76)'' Category:1632 writers